


Piano Lessons - Swap Edition

by WritingSoul



Series: Saiede Week 2017 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU - Talent Swap, F/M, Fluff, I didn't have very much inspiration for this so it's short, also sorry it's so late, i'm very tired, short blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSoul/pseuds/WritingSoul
Summary: Kaede asks Shuichi for piano lessons. Written for Saede Week, Day 3: Talent Swap.





	Piano Lessons - Swap Edition

 

Kaede knocked on the door to her boyfriend’s dorm room, a little shaky. Shuichi answered the door quickly, quirking an eyebrow at her. “What’s up?” 

She blushed and looked down. “I, um...want you to teach me piano!” 

Shuichi laughed. “Is that all? Come in.” 

She nervously shuffled her way in. Unlike her room, his was filled with things related to the piano. Sheet music, an actual piano, paintings of Pianos, anything. 

The actual piano in his room was a stark white, and it was sleek. Didn’t they call it….a grand piano? That’s what she thought, anyway. 

Closing the door behind them, he walked back into the room. “Go on,” he said, “sit at the bench. 

She did so nervously, looking up at him. “I’m not...bothering you or anything with this, right?” 

Shuichi shook his head. “No.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

He stood behind her. “Here, take off your bag. It’ll help your posture.” 

Shuichi slid it off of the young detective’s shoulders, setting the bag full of case files down on the ground. 

Having it off felt a little off putting, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. 

“Alright, now,” The pianist leaned over her, placing his fingers on the keys. They were long and lithe, and pale just like the piano’s keys. His face rested on her shoulder, breath hot and fanning her cheek. “place your fingers here, here, and here.” He pointed to various keys, and she blushed, clumsily try to get it right. 

He praised her as she did so, and then led her step-by step through the lesson. 

By the time they were finished, it was late night, and Kaede was tired. 

Shuichi noticed, saying; “That’s where we’ll stop for today.” 

She objected, but the pianist put a stop to her accusations. 

“It’s late, and you look like you’re about to pass out.” 

The blonde sighed, but admitted defeat. “Ugh...fine,” she glanced at the time, and then up to her boyfriend. “Can I stay with you tonight? It’s really late and I don’t feel like walking back and getting another ‘stern talking to.’” 

Shuichi laughed, but nodded. 

That night was one of the many nights that she fell asleep in Shuichi’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is late b/c i had to go to a dance  
> but it was fun so i'm good  
> i love these nerds so much  
> Anyway, maybe leave a comment or some kudos if you enjoyed? Even a bookmark with comments would be amazing! <3  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
